


O Deus dos Heróis

by Isabelalina12 (Lina_Miramel)



Series: Percy, Deus dos Heróis [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragões, F/M, Percy é LERDO mas tenham paciência, Spoilers de O Último Olimpiano, Só pelo motivo de: EU QUERO, problemas familiares
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Miramel/pseuds/Isabelalina12
Summary: Zeus fez a Percy uma proposta quase irrecusável.Ele a aceitou sem nem pensar nas consequências.E agora não há mais volta.AU - Canon Divergence. E se o Percy tivesse aceitado a proposta dada a ele no 5° livro de se tornar um deus?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Postado originalmente no Nyah!Fanfiction e no Fanfiction.net (https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/66789/O_Deus_dos_Herois/)
> 
> Pois é, quem leu o 5° livro sabe que depois da batalha contra Cronos, Zeus ofereceu a Percy a chance de ser um deus, eu queria no fundo do pâncreas que ele aceitasse, mais ai... ele recusa, gritei de ódio!!!  
Por isso fiz essa fic, para fazer as coisas como eu queria que fossem, e fazer o Percy ficar com a Annabeth mesmo sendo um deus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse prólogo é uma união de livro com fanfic

–PERCY JACKSON!- Poseidon anunciou. Meu nome ecoou pela sala.

Todos os murmúrios cessaram. A sala estava em silencio exceto pelo som do fogo da fogueira. Os olhos de todos estavam em mim – todos os deuses, semideuses, os ciclopes, os espíritos. Eu andei para o meio da sala dos tronos. Hestia sorriu para mim, encorajadamente. Ela estava em forma de garota agora, e ela parecia feliz e contente por estar sentada perto do fogo de novo. Seu sorriso me deu coragem para continuar caminhando.

Primeiro eu me curvei para Zeus. Depois, fiquei aos pés do meu pai.

–Levante-se, meu filho.- Poseidon disse.

Eu levantei dificilmente.

–Um grande herói deve ser recompensado.- Poseidon disse. -Há alguém aqui que negaria que meu filho é merecedor?

Eu esperei por alguém se pronunciar. Os deuses nunca concordam em nada, e muitos deles ainda nem olhavam para mim, mas nenhum protestou.

–O Conselho concorda,- Zeus disse. -Percy Jackson, você terá direito há um presente dos deuses.

Eu hesitei. -Um presente?

Zeus concordou sorrindo. -Eu sei o que você pedirá. O melhor presente de todos. Sim, se você quiser, ele será dado a você. Os deuses nunca concederam esse presente a um herói em séculos, mas Perseus Jackson – se você desejar – você poderá se tornar um deus.

Eu olhei para ele, petrificado. -Hum... Um deus?

Zeus rolou os olhos. -Um deus menor, aparentemente. Mas sim. Com o consenso de todo o Conselho, eu posso torná-lo imortal. Então terei que aturá-lo para sempre.

–Humm- Ares meditou. -Quer dizer que eu posso esmagá-lo em polpa na hora que eu quiser, e ele sempre voltará para mais. Gostei da ideia.

–Eu aprovo,- Athena disse, embora ela estivesse olhando para Annabeth.

Pensei nas Três Moiras, e o modo como vi minha vida em um flash. Eu poderia evitar tudo isso. Sem envelhecer, sem morte, sem o corpo em um túmulo. Eu poderia ser um adolescente para sempre, em alta condição, poderoso, e imortal, servindo a meu pai. E poderia ter poder e vida eterna.

Quem poderia recusar isso?

–Eu aceito- disse.

Porém, eu não havia pensado nas consequências.

–Certo- disse Zeus, não pude ver a reação dos outros, pois o rei dos deuses nos tirou dali antes que eu pudesse notar, se em um instante estava no Olimpo, no outro estava em algum tipo de campo, a grama- notei surpreso- brilhava em dourado, no meu lado direito havia um rio, que parecia ouro líquido, assim como a grama, e ao meu lado estava Zeus.

–Esse é o rio Lemnos, menino- disse -Para ser um deus você precisa ser mais do que um imortal, precisa de poderes e um domínio. Este rio e este local são sagrados, um mergulho nesse rio bastará.

Naquele momento me veio a mente, que depois de eu recuperar o raio dele -quando eu ainda tinha 12 anos- Zeus disse que ia purificá-lo aqui.

–Posso perguntar algo antes de mergulhar?- disse.

–Sim, pergunte

–Quando eu for um deus, vou ser deus do que?

–Quando for um deus você terá três domínios-disse Zeus - um deles é óbvio, o outro é uma necessidade nossa, e o terceiro é um presente de seu pai

–O senhor pode ser mais claro?- disse- não entendi nada.

–Percy Jackson, você será o deus dos heróis, dos dragões, e das navegações.

Taí três coisas que não tinham nada ver, mas vingança e ética ( domínios de Nêmesis) também não tinham.

–Heróis era o óbvio, pois você é o maior de todos- me surpreendi muito vendo ele falar desse jeito, chamar o filho de Poseidon de maior do heróis não é nada comum da parte de Zeus -os dragões são uma questão de necessidade, eles são quase incontroláveis, um problema, e tudo porque não há alguem para domá-los, e as navegações são o presente de seu pai.

–Eu gosto- disse, apesar de eu achar a parte dos dragões um tanto estranha.

–Vai mergulhar ou não, menino?- disse Zeus impaciente.

Eu não disse nada, apenas fui em direção ao rio.


	2. Eu, um deus.

Demorou um bom tempo para que a ficha caísse. Caramba, eu era um deus, _um deus._

Em uma palavra: nossa. Eu posso sentir o poder em cada centímetro do meu corpo, sinto como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, e ninguém pudesse me impedir.

O que não era verdade já que os 12 grandes era bem mais poderosos que eu.

Saí do rio Lemnos um outro Percy, eu sei que vocês já devem imaginar isso já que saí de lá um deus, mas não foi tão simples, parecia até que eu havia ficado mais inteligente, mais sábio, e mais forte com certeza, era eu mas ao mesmo tempo não era, e sim uma versão melhor de mim mesmo.

Confuso? Imagina...

Ao me virar, vi Zeus me olhando com uma expressão indecifrável.

–Parece que surgiu um novo tipo de deus- disse ele suspirando.

–Hã?- disse, pelo visto meu talento em dizer coisas idiotas não mudou nada.

–Seus poderes como filho de Poseidon continuam em você- explicou- e agora com os seus novos poderes, você é mais poderoso que um deus menor, mais não tanto quanto um dos 12 grandes.

–O que faz de mim uma espécie de... deus médio?

–Basicamente, mas não vou me importar com isso agora- disse Zeus- bem, agora vamos as explicações, a parte chata do ofício- continuou- bem, Percy, agora com você sendo o deus dos heróis, sua função será ajudá-los, será o único deus com permissão de ajudar um herói diretamente, e... ah! O acampamento meio-sangue agora é seu.

–Meu?!- disse sem entender

–Sou o deus dos céus, e o céu é meu- disse- você é o deus dos heróis, então o acampamento meio-sangue é seu, pode fazer qualquer alteração lá.

Qualquer alteração? Hum, interessante...

Depois de uma pequena pausa, continuou.

–Como deus dos dragões não terá muito trabalho, terá apenas que controlá-los, mantê-los na linha, e quanto as navegações você deve imaginar, não é?

–Sim, fazer com que cheguem seguras ao seu destino.- respondi

–Mas cuidado, Percy, moderação, nem todos os barcos precisam chegar seguros...- disse ele- mas agora vamos voltar, todos devem estar bem exitados esperando por você.

Seu raio brilhou, e mais uma vez estávamos na majestosa sala dos tronos, todos estavam conversando entre si, nem repararam que tínhamos chegado, apenas os deuses perceberam a nossa chegada, até que Zeus se pronunciou.

–Senhores- disse fazendo com que todos reparassem na nossa presença- apresento-lhes o novo deus do Olimpo, Percy, o deus dos heróis.

Todos aplaudiram e comemoraram, alguns mais do que outros ( Tyson era de longe o mais empolgado, batia com dois pratos de metal... e de onde será que ele tirou isso?! ) Thalia sorriu para mim e fez um sinal de positivo, Grover estava comemorando junto aos outros espíritos da natureza, mas, estranhamente, não vi Annabeth.

Ao me virar topei com o olhar de meu pai, ele estava sorrindo. Poseidon estava em um dos seus raros momentos em que eu conseguia decifrar sua expressão, e ela dizia “eu estou orgulhoso de você”

* * *

Imagine a maior festa que você puder, daquelas em que há bebida, pegação e música alta em nível jamais vistos... e não chegará nem perto das festas do Olimpo. Pois é, e ficam ainda melhores com Dionísio por perto, parecia que todos estavam indo a loucura, serio mesmo, acho que até as ninfas estão bêbadas.

–Perrrrrrcy!- gritou Grover- você é um deus! Meu melhor amigo é um deus!

–Irmão!!-Tyson- você vai viver para sempre! Vai ficar comigo para sempre!

Foi naquele momento que me veio a mente que ciclopes são imortais, pelos visto Tyson sabia que um dia eu ia morrer e deixá-lo.

Bem, ia.

–Eu sempre soube que você seria o maior- disse Grover sorrindo- mas uma coisa dessas nem eu ia imaginar!

–E agora você vai cuidar dos meios-sangues não é?- disse Tyson.

–Sim- disse- não vou mais deixar que o que aconteceu com Luke se repita.

E não era apenas porque prometi isso a ele, desde que me descobri um semideus tenho presenciado inúmeras injustiças e provas de abandono por parte dos deuses. O Olimpo precisava dos semideuses, ainda sim, éramos tratados como peças, nem sequer os importava que a maioria dos meio-sangues não chegasse a maioridade.

–E como pretende fazer isso?- disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Era Quíron, era a primeira vez que eu o via desde que me tornei um deus, ele ainda vestia o traje de batalha e de alguma forma aquilo simplesmente não lhe caia bem, era como vestir um nerd com o uniforme do time de basquete.

–Não haverá mais indeterminados- disse- eu posso sentir quem é o pai de cada um dos semideuses daqui, posso te dizer agora se quiser.

–Puxa...- murmurrou Grover.

–Também posso sentir a localização dos meio-sangues que ainda não foram para o acampamento- disse- vê? Não vou deixar que o que aconteceu com Luke aconteça com outro.

Quíros apenas sorriu.

–Estou orgulhoso de você, Percy- disse ele colocando as mãos nos meu ombros.

–Meu irmão é o maior! - gritou Tyson- irmão, papai disse que você vai morar com ele lá no mar...

–No mar?- disse Grover virando para mim, e eu assenti com a cabeça.

–É verdade, vou morar com ele até aprender a ser um deus, e também vou ajudar na reconstrução do palácio do meu pai- disse- mas não estou confortável com isso... provavelmente terei problemas lá.- minha mente voltava na última vez que estive lá, não tinha sido agradável...

Lembro-me bem de como a esposa de meu pai e meu meio-irmão me trataram, não ia ser nada fácil morar no reino de Poseidon.

Sem aviso, senti alguém me abraçar por trás, minto, me sufocar por trás. Por um momento pensei que fosse Annabeth, mas não, era Thalia.

–Parabéns, primo- disse ela quando me soltou- estou orgulhosa! deus dos heróis, quem diria...

–Não é apenas dos heróis- disse- Zeus não falou, mas há também os dragões e as navegações.

–O que essas três coisas tem haver?- perguntou ela.

–Sinceramente, não sei, mas eu até que gosto...- disse

Então começamos a conversar sobre... bem, sobre tudo, falamos sobre as aventuras de Thalia e as minhas no labirinto ( as minhas são mais legais), e aproveitávamos o quanto podíamos, pois sabíamos que nós iremos no separar, de dessa vez, por um bom tempo.

–Então...- começou Thalia- eu sou uma Caçadora, Grover é o Senhor da natureza, Percy é um deus e Annabeth é a arquiteta do Olimpo, tem como melhorar?

–Na verdade, tem- disse uma voz atrás de nós

–Nico!- disse

–Oi gente, e parabéns Percy- disse Nico sorrindo- tenho boas notícias, meu pai vai me tornar imortal.

–Como é?!- disse Grover

–Imortal?!- disse Thalia- por que?

–Parece que com as novas armas humanas, o número de mortos triplicou desde a antiguidade e meu pai não aguenta tanto trabalho... eu vou ajudá-lo além de ficar aos serviços dele- disse Nico- e para isso serei imortal.

–Nossa...- disse- puxa, Nico, isso é ótimo!

–É mesmo, ah e eu soube que Clarisse também foi recompensada- disse ele- parece que o pai dela vai lhe dar uma medalha pela luta com o _drakon _rastejador...

–Pelo visto, ela vai se achar ainda mais lá no acampamento...- disse Grover

–Tem razão, ainda bem que eu não vou estar lá para ter que aguentá-la...- disse

–Como assim não vai estar lá?- perguntou Thalia.

–Vou morar com o meu pai, até aprender a ser um deus...

–Então você vai para o fundo do mar?- disse Nico- vai ser difícil falar com você.

–Mas não é para isso que serve a mensagem de Íris?- disse brincando.

Sabe, é nessas horas que agente pensa em tudo o que se passou, em tudo o que vivemos juntos, lembro que um dia ouvi algo como “Não importa o quão escuro esteja hoje, amanhã a luz virá”, nós passamos por poucas e boas e perdi as conta de quantas vezes arrisquei minha vida desde que descobri que era um meio-sangue.

De alguma forma, todos nós chegamos ao topo, todos nós temos grandes cargos e responsabilidades, nós já passamos por muito juntos, mas estava na hora de nos separar.

–Que triste...- disse Thalia- não vamos mais nos ver por um bom tempo não é?

–É...- disse Grover- todos nós vamos tomar caminhos diferentes.

–Ei! Mas ainda não morremos!- disse Tyson- ainda há muitas aventuras pela frente! Ainda podemos nos encontrar!

Todos nós olhamos para Tyson e sorrimos uns para os outros, ele estava certo.

–Então- eu disse- considerem isso um adeus temporário, ah! E quero sempre receber cartas de vocês, ouviram? Também vou sempre escrever para todos, principalmente você Grover, afinal, quero me manter informado do que acontece no acampamento!

–Certo!- disse Grover- vou escrever sempre.

–E não vamos perder contato- disse Nico

–Não mesmo- disse- alias, Thalia, eu ainda não vi Annabeth desde que cheguei.

–Ah, ela...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar, pois logo fui rodeado por meios-sangues, sátiros, centauros e ciclopes, me saudando pela minha conquista.


	3. Eu, no fundo do mar

Saí da festa preocupado, não havia mesmo achado Annabeth, Thalia disse que ela foi tomar um ar, mas quando a procuramos não achamos nada, era como se ela tivesse sumido do mapa, e agora não poderei mais falar com ela já que nesse momento estou na carruagem marinha de Poseidon (que era uma concha gigante puxada por tubarões)

Mas enfim, o mar esta um completo caos graças a batalha contra Oceanus, o Titã do Mar, meu pai terá muito trabalho para organizar tudo, e precisará de muito tempo também, mas... ei! O que é tempo quando se é imortal?

Todos estão ajudando, peixes, criaturas marinhas, e os arieis... quer dizer, os sereianos ( não me culpem! Eu sempre me lembro da pequena sereia quando olho pra eles!)

E nem preciso dizer que o palácio de meu pai estava total e completamente destruído, mesmo, não tinha sobrado pedra sobre pedra ali, mais ainda assim, no meio de tanta destruição, quando nós voltamos todos aplaudiram e nos saudaram com uma enorme alegria, nos chamando de heróis.

Admito, eu gostei, é sempre bom se ver recompensado pelos seus esforços, e quando os aplausos vinham do mar, para mim, eram ainda mais especiais.

Chegamos ao local onde, anteriormente, ficava a sala do trono ( agora é um grande pátio e alguns destroços) e lá estava a minha madrasta, Amphitrite, conversando com um sereiano enorme, acredito que ele era um soldado ou algo assim, não estava mais com uma armadura, e sim com um lindo vestido verde-mar.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava feliz, sorrindo alegre ( talvez por que a guerra tinha acabado), mas quando ela se virou e me viu, bem, digamos que toda a felicidade foi embora em um instante. Primeiro ela me olhou friamente, e depois olhou com raiva para o meu pai.

–O que _ele _esta fazendo aqui?!- disse quase como uma ameaça.

Eu compreendia porque ela não gostava de mim, eu era filho do meu pai com uma outra mulher, imagino o quanto a minha presença vai perturba-la aqui, mas o que eu podia fazer? Poseidon disse para eu vir, e então eu tive que vir.

Meu pai, pelo visto, ou não se incomoda em deixar a esposa perturbada, ou espera que ela me aceite...o que eu acho difícil.

–Ele vai ficar conosco- disse Poseidon com autoridade, como se não quisesse que ela contestasse- Percy salvou o Olimpo, então Zeus o tornou um deus, mas ele precisa aprender a controlar seus poderes e por isso esta aqui.

–Como é?!- disse uma voz que vinha de trás

Me virei, e vi um sereiano de pele verde e duas caudas encarnando-me com raiva a até mesmo nojo, meu meio-irmão, o deus dos abismos oceânicos, Triton.

–Como alguém tão inútil pode ter salvo o Olimpo?- disse ele ironicamente.

–Percy não é apenas talentoso, ele é o melhor de todos!- disse Tyson, que estava nos seguindo desde que entramos no mar. Me agradou muito ele ter saído em minha defesa, eu sei que ele precisou de muita coragem para levantar a voz para o Triton.

–É o que veremos – disse Triton pegando sua espada, fazendo um desafio claro.

Nem fiz sequer menção de pegar Contracorrente, não que eu não quisesse, mas sabia que ali não era hora nem lugar para brigas, o oceanos estava uma bagunça e o palácio estava destruído, havia muito o que fazer e de nada adiantava desperdiçarmos as nossas energias nos atacando mutualmente.

–Triton, não posso dizer que não pode brigar com seu irmão, já que brigo com o meu o tempo todo, mas não se deve levar a violência- disse Poseidon- e além do mais, agora não é hora para isso.

–Ele não é o meu irmão!- disse guardando a espada e nadando para longe dali.

Quando ele já estava longe, foi a vez da minha madrasta soltar os cachorros.

–Está vendo só?- disse ela- vai destruir a nossa família se deixar que ele viva aqui!

–O erro foi de Triton, Amphitrite- respondeu apenas- venha Percy, vou providenciar um lugar para você descansar.

Ele foi nadando para a direção oposta, e eu o segui sem dizer uma palavra, deixando para trás uma mulher amargurada que faria de tudo para que eu saísse dali.

* * *

–Desculpe por aquilo – disse meu pai.

Apesar de tudo, a guerra não havia destruído os subterrâneos do palácio, quando chegamos, já havia até mesmo um quarto preparado para mim. Espera, Poseidon sabia que eu iria me tornar um deus?

–Sinceramente, não foi nada mais do que eu esperava- disse me sentando na cama.

Ele se encostou na parede repleta de detalhes em esmeralda.

–Eu sei, e por isso me desculpe- disse- eles vão se acostumar com você.

Olhei para o chão verde-mar, pensei no que Amphitrite havia dito, que eu ia destruir a família deles, não queria causar tantos problemas.

–Pai- disse e ele me olhou- sabe, se vou causar tantos problemas assim para a sua família, acho melhor eu não ficar.

–Bobagem- disse ele- você vai ficar pelo menos até controlar seus poderes.

–Mas... a sua família...

–Percy- disse ele se aproximando de mim- você também é a minha família, e tem tanto direito de morar aqui quanto aqueles dois. Triton só esta com inveja e ciúme, e Amphitrite apenas esta tendo um pouco de preconceito com você, eles vão mudar, eles vão te aceitar, eu os conheço há séculos o bastante para saber disso.

Dito isso, ele saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

Já estava quase dormindo quando me lembrei, “Meus deuses, a minha mãe! Ela não sabe de nada! Não a vejo desde antes da guerra!”

Me levantei imediatamente procurando papel e caneta, quando achei, fui a mesa que tinha no quarto e comecei a escrever, disse tudo, sobre a guerra, a morte de Luke, meu presente- literalmente- de grego e até o modo como fui recebido no reino de Poseidon.

Deu umas 10 páginas, acho que fiquei a noite toda ali, escrevendo e escrevendo... sabe que foi até relaxante? Como um desabafo sabe? Quando acabei, escrevi no envelope

_Sally Jackson_

_Brocklin, Nova York._

_Ed. Edoras, Apt 1003._

Imediatamente, a carta sumiu da minha mão, depois disso tentei dormir, mas não consegui, pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido até e, principalmente, o que a minha mãe acharia de tudo isso? Será que ficará feliz? Bem, ao menos não a deixarei sozinha, ela tem o Paul, e ainda pode ter outros filhos também.

Foi o longo dia, e iria ser uma longa noite.

Acordei no meio da madrugada graças aos meus instintos de batalha, alguém se aproximava, e tinha a intenção de atacar.

Fingi ainda estar dormindo.

Não sabia quem era, apenas ouvia seus passos e sentia a sua aproximação e seu desejo de me matar, peguei contracorrente e a preparei debaixo do cobertor, a pessoa se aproximava sorrateiramente da minha cama.

Quando ela estava preparada para meter uma faca em meu coração, rapidamente, abri os olhos e a impedi com contracorrente, a faca azul turquesa foi arremessada para longe, quando me acostumei com a escuridão vi que era... Amphitrite?

–Senhora Amphitrite?- perguntei com incredulidade, sabia que ela me odiava mas...- por que a senhora me atacou?

Amphitrite recuou alguns passos, não falou nada, apenas me olhava com aquele olhar rancoroso de sempre, sentei na cama e olhei para ela.

–Sou um deus agora, mesmo que me corte em pedaços, eu voltarei- disse a ela

–Eu sei- disse ela com uma voz meio rouca- mas ao menos eu estarei livre de você por algum tempo...

Engoli em seco (coisa que era impressionante visto que eu estava debaixo d'água), a mágoa dela era maior do que eu pensava.

–Olha, eu sei que a senhora me odeia- comecei- mas eu não queria causar problemas para a sua família, até queria ir embora, mas...

–Então por que não foi?!- disse ela

–Bem, papai disse que...

–Urg!- disse ela me interrompendo- não chame meu marido assim.

–Mas ele _é_ o meu...

–Eu sei-disse me interrompendo de novo- mas não o chame assim.

–Mas...- comecei, mas decidi deixar para lá- certo, Poseidon disse para eu ficar e...

–Ah! Eu sei, isso é típico dele- nossa, ela gosta de interromper as pessoas não? Já foram quatro vezes em um minuto de conversa- Ele nunca se importa, simplesmente nunca se importa com nada!

Neguei mentalmente, Poseidon podia agir de um modo que não entendemos bem as vezes, só que ele sempre se importa, mas decidi não falar nada, há certas horas em que esse é o melhor a se fazer, ainda mais quando se trata de uma mulher amargurada.

Enquanto eu pensava, seus olhos se voltaram para a minha espada, ela a analisou por um tempo até que arregalou os olhos e disse:

–Anaklusmos?!

–Ah... sim.- respondi

–Ele... ele te deu Anaklusmos?!- perguntou com incredulidade

–É, ganhei quando tinha 12 anos...

–Ah mas não pode ser- disse ela com um olhar já quase demoníaco- Não acredito que ele fez isso!

Mais irritada do que nunca, ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta, logo depois ouvi ela gritando "Poseidon!!!!" pelo visto eu havia causado uma briga de casal.

Eu realmente estava causando problemas demais ali.


	4. Eu, e uma nova irmã

Quando se é imortal, e se vive com imortais, o tempo é quase imperceptível, ninguém aqui conta os dias, acho que muitos sereianos nem sabem em que ano estamos... enfim, o negócio é a semana passou tão rápido que só reparei por causa de uma carta do Grover.

Não comentei com o meu pai a pequena conversa que tive com minha madrasta ( na qual ela quase enfiou uma faca em meu coração), mas uma coisa havia me deixado curioso, por que o fato de meu pai ter me dado contracorrente irritava Amphitrite? Até onde eu sei, essa era a espada que Zoe ( ex-caçadora) havia dado ao meu primo Hércules a muito, muito tempo atrás, na verdade, eu nem sabia como o meu pai tinha conseguido-a.

Mas agora minha madrasta não falava nem comigo, nem com o meu pai, não tive coragem para perguntar qual era o problema, apesar de estar realmente curioso...

Essa semana eu passei fazendo apenas uma coisa: treinando, não parecia muito diferente do acampamento, só que, bem, o acampamento era a minha casa, e o reino de Poseidon estava longe disso.

Por isso fiquei tão animado com a carta de Grover, acho que foi a única coisa realmente legal que aconteceu comigo desde que fui morar com o meu pai.

"_Como esta você, Percy?_

_Puxa, só passou uma semana e já tenho um monte de coisas para contar._

_Primeiramente, saiba que você já virou um eterno herói por aqui, mesmo fazendo tão pouco tempo, os outros campistas falam de você para os novatos como se tivesse vivido ali muitos séculos atrás... é engraçado, considerando que vimos você há alguns dias._

_Annabeth está trabalhando dia e noite no projeto do Olimpo, ela nem dorme, sério, pensa e fala apenas disse o TEMPO TODO ( já esta ficado muito chata), eu comentei com ela para ela fazer um estátua sua, mas ela ignorou, disse que o Olimpo deveria ter estátuas apenas dos 12 grandes._

_Ah e Quíron está pensando em construir um chalé de Hades, para o Nico, sabe, mas ele precisa da sua autorização para fazer isso... puxa, não é legal? As pessoas precisarem de nossa autorização? Agora que eu sou o senhor na natureza, estão todos me respeitando, é MUITO LEGAL!_

_E sabe qual é a nova? Vamos fazer um templo para você._

_Isso mesmo, um templo, no alto da colina, ainda não começaram a construir mas eu já vi o projeto,vai ficar SUPER MANEIRO, vai ter um grande salão no centro, com fontes de água salgada e esculturas de dragões, ah e uma grande estátua sua, depois vai ter mais salões que vão ser tipo um museu, com esculturas e pinturas sobre sua aventuras, eu, Annabeth e Nico é que estamos cuidando de contar as histórias para os chalés encarregados._

_Nem falei disse né? Cada chalé ficou com uma função para a construção do templo, um verdadeiro trabalho de equipe, os chalés de Afrodite e Apolo é quem estão fazendo as pinturas e a decoração, o chalé de Hefesto esta trabalhando no sistema de encanações que vai fazer as fontes de água salgada, o chalé de Atena vai cuidar do detalhe arquitetônico ( exceto Annabeth, você sabe porque).  
As caçadoras estão aqui por um tempo, Ártemis esta ocupada lá no Olimpo então elas estão aqui( elas também estão ajudando), mas Thalia esta preocupada com Annabeth, ela não me disse por que..., Juniper diz que eu sou bobo por não saber._

_Eu nem ligo, já desisti de entender as garotas a muito tempo... _

_Mas como estão as coisas ai com o seu pai? Está se divertindo?_

_Responda logo, viu? Vou ficar esperando!_

_Grover."_

Fiquei surpreso com tudo que ele escreveu... eu respondi na hora, disse tudo o que havia acontecido comigo ( inclusive o incidente com Amphitrite) e perguntei de Annabeth ( ela estava realmente muito estranha ultimamente)

Essa carta me fez pensar no acampamento, e de como eu me sentia em casa lá, principalmente ao redor da fogueira, no meu antes solitário chalé, lá meus treinamentos não eram monótonos como aqui, eram divertidos, porque eu estava entre amigos.

Na verdade, agora percebo, desde que me tornei deus tudo o que quero é voltar a ser um meio-sangue, desde que deixei de ser semideus minha vida vem de mau a pior.

Será que eu fui precipitado? Será que minha decisão foi um erro? Ou não e apenas precisava de tempo para me adaptar?

Nunca desejei tanto ter respostas como agora.

* * *

Há certas coisas por aqui que eu certamente não entendo, tipo, aqui o pessoal adora comer peixe, isso não é pra lá de estranho? Eles são metade peixe e falam com eles o tempo todo, e ainda sim, comem peixe!

Eles também odeiam surfistas, por que? Porque eles enganam os tubarões!

Vai entender...

Outra coisa MUITO estranha é eles respeitarem meu pai, eu, Triton, mas não a "primeira dama" do mar, eles tratam Amphitrite de igual para igual e ela age normalmente, não que eu não quisesse ser tratado de igual para igual, mas eu achei isso muito estranho...

Veja só, eu estava indo para a sala do meu pai, quando topei com justamente quem?

Isso mesmo, jovem padawam, minha "querida" madrasta, e ela estava pra lá de enrolada, carregava bem umas 7 caixas ( não eram grandes, mais ainda sim...) e pareciam estar mais pesadas que o empuxo da água ( estudem física colegas!)

E eu, que fui um garoto educado para ser um cavalheiro, não podia ficar parado podia?

Cheguei de fininho, e sem avisar, peguei as caixas das mãos dela, no mesmo instante ela protestou.

-Ei! Eu não pedi a sua ajuda!- disse ela falando comigo pela 1° vez essa semana.

-Eu sei que não, mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que querer é diferente de precisar-disse- calma, é apenas uma gentileza.

Ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para argumentar contra mim, mas seja o que for que ela queria falar, desistiu, acabou cedendo e me deixando ajuda-la, mas é claro que também ficou com uma expressão mal humorada o tempo tempo todo.

Chegamos a sala provisória do meu pai, ele estava lá no seu nem-tão-legal-quanto-o-outro trono, a sua frente, estava um mulher de cabelos negros, ela usava um vestido branco com uma armadura feminina por cima, não vi seu rosto pois ela estava de costas para mim. A mulher me pareceu uma nereida, mas algo me dizia que ela era mais que isso.

-Ah, já voltou filha?- disse Amphitrite.

Filha?!

Ela virou-se em nossa direção revelando os belos olhos verdes, ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Amphitrite, eu deixei as caixas no chão da sala e meu pai começou a falar.

-Perseu- começou ele- essa é Roda, ela é minha outra filha com Amphitrite. Ela estava lutando com monstros na guerra contra Oceanus, e voltou agora...

-Ah então você é o famoso Perseu Jackson! O cara que salvou o mundo.- disse ela sorrindo- prazer em conhecer irmãozinho!

Me surpreendi ao vê-la falar daquela maneira, acho que esperava que ela me tratasse como Triton... mas ela até me chamou de irmãozinho ( e Triton sequer havia admitido que eu era irmão dele)

-Prazer em conhece-la, e por favor, me chame de Percy- disse sorrindo.

-Certo... Percy, soube que virou um deus, é ótimo, ao menos Triton vai parar de se gabar por ser o único filho deus do papai.

-Triton é um deus?- perguntei sem me controlar

-É sim, o deus dos abismos oceânicos- disse ela- não é muito, mas o bastante para ele se achar o máximo.

Parece que pela primeira vez fui recebido bem por aqui, estava realmente aliviado.

-Percy- disse meu pai atrapalhando a conversa- veio aqui falar comigo?

-Ah, sim!- puxa, quase havia esquecido do que vim fazer aqui- pai, eu gostaria de sua permissão para ir visitar o acampamento.

-O acampamento meio-sangue?- disse minha madrasta- por que quer ir para lá?

E por que ela estava me perguntando isso? Não era ela que me queria bem longe daqui?

-Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver com Quiron, umas mudanças que quero fazer por lá- disse- e tem também algumas dúvidas para esclarecer.

Poseidon mudou para uma posição melhor no seu trono, ele me pareceu incomodado com algo..., meu pai suspirou e disse;

-Certamente, mas ficará no máximo 5 dias, ainda há muito o que fazer por aqui.

-Sim senhor- respondi.

-Quando parte?- perguntou, acredite se quiser, Amphitrite.

-Pretendo partir amanhã, senhora- disse- com licença, mas preciso arrumar algumas coisas.

* * *

Enquanto arrumava as minha coisas, ouvi minha porta ser batida, não precisei nem dizer para entrarem pois Roda entrou logo e sem pestanejar.

-Saudações irmãozinho- disse ela- posso entrar?

Já entrou, mesmo. Nossa, eu devia parar de pensar essas coisas.

-É realmente uma pena que você já esteja partindo- disse ela- não deu nem tempo de nos conhecermos...

-Só vou ficar fora 5 dias...- disse

-Hum, é mesmo, teremos muito tempo não? E quem sabe Bente chegue até lá.

-Quem?- perguntei sem entender.

-Bentesicima- disse ela- nosso outro irmão, ele estava fora por causa da guerra mas deve chegar antes de você voltar...

-Mais um? Quantos irmãos eu tenho?- disse pensando alto.

-Muitos, acredite-disse ela- e a maioria é fora do casamento, minha mãe tem muito stress por causa disso...

-É, inclusive eu- disse meio melancólico.

-Ah, não se preocupe com isso, ela vai se acostumar com você, ela não é má feito Hera- disse Roda- mas mudando de assunto, eu estava tão ansiosa para te conhecer!

-Para _me _conhecer?- disse confuso e incrédulo

-Exatamente, se surpreenderia ao ver o quanto o papai fala de você, minha mãe fica furiosa, mas ele nem liga- disse ela sentando em minha cama- não tenha dúvidas de que você é o novo favorito.

-Favorito?- disse- com certeza não, deve estar enganada.

-Acontece que você não conhece o papai há milhões de anos, não sabe ler as ações dele como eu- disse Roda - e por que acha que Triton te odeia tanto? Ele tem ciúmes, Percy, você ocupou um cargo que ele sempre quis.

-Mas ele é bem mais velho que eu, teve bastante tempo para...

-Percy- disse ela calmamente- papai sempre teve um ideal de nunca escolher favoritos, por isso Triton nunca conseguiu nada, e nenhum dos vários filhos dele, mas esse ideal foi para o lixo quando você chegou.

Ainda não engolira aquela história de favorito, mas um coisa me intrigava...

-Sabe o que eu não entendo?- disse a ela- Por que você não tem ciúmes?

Ela sorriu gentilmente para mim.

-Não sou infantil feito Triton, acredito que deve ter um motivo para você ser o favorito, por isso quero te conhecer melhor, quem sabe você não se torna o meu irmão favorito também?- disse ela brincando- além disso, eu tenho os pés no chão, sei que o papai não vai deixar de gostar de mim por causa de você.

Roda se levantou da cama e nadou até perto da porta.

-Ah!- disse- e vou tentar mudar a opinião daqueles dois enquanto você estiver fora, mas não sei se vou conseguir.

-Não se preocupe com isso, já até me acostumei- disse

Ela riu enquanto saia.

-Aproveite o acampamento!

Então ela fechou a porta, me deixando sozinho e pensativo sobre aquela conversa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente!  
Uma pequena aula de física sobre empuxe: é a força física que a água faz que empurra os objetos para cima (por isso que nós somos mais leves na água, e é isso que nos faz boiar) mas quando um objeto é pesado demais fica mais forte que o empuxe e a gravidade o afunda.  
Outra coisa! Fiz uma pequena pesquisa sobre mitologia para fazer essa fic, e descobri que Poseidon teve 3 filhos com Amphitrite: Triton, Roda, e Bentesicima. Então resolvi colocar Roda na fic, MAS é o seguinte: eu não sabia se era homem ou mulher, pesquisei mas não achei nada, no fim, deduzi que era uma mulher.  
Então, se não for uma mulher, passará a ser.  
É só isso! Até a próxima!


	5. Eu, no acampamento.

Já havia me acostumando a ser o deus dos heróis, mas não o deus dos dragões, por isso me surpreendi com meus próprios poderes, levaria um bom tempo até eu conhecê-los completamente... mas tempo é o que não me falta não é?. Enfim, quando cheguei a superfície, a primeira coisa que pensei foi "como vou chegar ao acampamento?" e, quase que magicamente, um belo dragão vermelho saiu das nuvens.

Certo, ser deus dos dragões é muito legal, ainda mais porque eles tinham os mesmo efeitos dos pégasus, eu podia voar com eles sem sentir aquela sensação incômoda em meu estômago e aquele pavor de ser atingido por um raio.

E ah! Eu também podia falar com eles por pensamento.

_Mestre, estamos chegando _pensou ele.

Mestre era ainda pior que chefe (modo como Blackjack me chamava), mais decidi não reclamar nem impedir que eles me chamem assim, afinal eles fazem isso como forma de respeito (uma vez meu pai me disse que um deus sem ser respeitado por seus domínios perde seu orgulho e sua credibilidade, e isso, meu amigo, é o que eu menos quero), ao contrário do Blackjack, que fala de um jeito que parece até meio irônico, talvez meio cômico.

_Certo _disse _pouse perto do pinheiro e o resto eu faço sozinho._

_Sim, mestre _disse ele

Mesmo ainda um pouco longe, e estando bem alto, pude ver a colina meio sangue ao longe, pude ver o pinheiro e o lago, instantaneamente um calor invadiu o meu corpo, um tipo de calor bom, daqueles que não vem do fogo mas te esquentam até no mais frio do inverno, um sorriso surgiu em minha face, eu estava, finalmente, voltando para casa.

Chegando ainda mais perto pude ver que as coisas estavam agitadas por lá, os campistas estavam preparando alguma coisa, havia uns vindo com comida para lá, outros fazendo uma decoração para cá, sorri pois sabia exatamente o porque, o acampamento é assim mesmo, as coisas vazam de uma maneira tão surpreendente e os campistas fofoqueiros não ajudam, assim não me surpreenderia se a informação que passei a Grover tivesse vazado.

Sim, ontem a noite ( depois da visita de Roda) mandei uma carta a Grover o avisando sobre a minha estadia no acampamento, não seria surpresa se alguém tivesse ouvido ele comentando com Thalia ou Annabeth, ou talvez ele tenha dito a Juniper e outras ninfas ouviram, na verdade, era até bem possível que ele mesmo tenha dado com a língua nos dentes.

Mas não seria meu bom e velho acampamento se não fosse assim não é?

Mandei Kraper ( nome do dragão em que eu voava) ser discreto, afinal eu já havia chamado atenção demais, sendo assim, quase sem fazer barulho e quase imperceptível, ele pousou ao lado da árvore de Thalia.

_Pode ir, quando for voltar eu o chamo _disse a ele.

_Sim, mestre._

Gostei de Kraper, ele parecia ser um cara legal... digo, um dragão legal, mas as vezes ele parece um robô repetindo incansavelmente "sim, mestre".

Quando ele se foi, usei todas as minhas habilidade para não ser visto, andei pelas sombras, sempre atento a qualquer movimento ( ta pensando o que? Eu sou ninja! Nossa, essa foi horrível), certamente que eu tive que calar a boca de certas ninfas, mas a parte mais difícil foi quando cheguei ao acampamento, havia gente para todo canto, não havia nenhum local vazio! eu tive que entrar no lago para me esconder ( e aí eu também tive que calar a boca das náiades)

Foi suando, mas eu consegui chegar até a parte de trás da casa grande, me surpreendi ao ver que lá havia uma porta, não fazia ideia de que a casa grande tinha entradas traseiras, e eu achando que teria que teria que entrar pela janela!

Entrei sorrateiramente, nunca havia estado naquela parte da casa, era um depósito, não sei exatamente do que, mas haviam caixas cobertas por panos por todo o local, ignorei e fui para o corredor.

Ao chegar em uma das salas, encontrei Grover no sofá, Quíron estava de frente a ele e o Dionísio ( agora que sou deus, não preciso me preocupar com esse nomes!) estava em umas das poltronas.

Não precisei nem revelar minha presença, Quíron me viu logo quando me aproximei.

-Percy- disse ele sorrindo- seja bem vindo.

-Obrigada Quíron- disse entrando na sala.

Grover virou-se para me ver ainda meio surpreso, depois levantou do sofá e correu para me dar um abraço.

-Perrrcy!- disse ele me abraçando.

-E ai, cara?- disse- como andam as coisas Senhor da natureza?

Ele me largou e disse.

-Ando tendo muito trabalho, mas estou me divertindo- disse ele- pelo que me contou na carta, você não teve a mesma sorte não é?

Franzi o senho e fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Certo, agora o Peter Jonhson é um deus, batam palmas!- disse Dionísio irritantemente irônico- só espero que não fique se achando moleque, você é apenas um deus menor.

Um deus médio, na verdade, mas decidi não comentar.

-Mas ainda sim ele é o orgulho desse acampamento, e o meu também- disse Quíron.

-Obrigada, Quíron- disse- Grover deve ter dito o porque de minha vinda não é?

-Ah sim, ele disse... os dois motivos- disse ele.

-Sim, queria fugir um pouco daquele palácio, e também queria falar sobre algumas mudanças- disse acomodando-me no sofá- a construção do chalé de Hades já começou?

-Já sim, começou ontem, logo depois de termos recebido sua autorização- disse Grover.

-Certo, mas eu estava pensando... em construirmos chalés para os deuses menores também.

-Para os deuses menores?- disse Grover- não acho que temos espaço na área de chalés...

-Então construam outra área em outro lugar, uma ala de chalés apenas para os deuses menores.

-Vai ser uma ala bem grande, temos muitos deuses menores- disse Quíron- pelo visto teremos muito trabalho ultimamente.

-Ei Percy! Precisaremos construir um chalé para você também?- perguntou Grover.

Corei imediatamente, um chalé para mim?!

-O-o que?- perguntei

-Mas é claro! Você é o chefão desse lugar, precisa ter um chalé também!- disse Grover- aonde acha que seus filhos vão ficar?

-F-filhos?!- disse provavelmente vermelho até a ponta dos pés- ah, Grover... eu realmente não estou pensando nisso agora.

-Mas precisa- disse ele

-Percy, mesmo que você não venha a ter filhos...- disse Quíron

-O que eu duvido muito!- interrompeu Dionísio

-...Ainda sim precisará de um chalé- continuou Quíron sem ligar para o comentário de Dionísio- como Ártemis, ela não tem filhos, mas tem um chalé como forma de ter a sua marca, entende?

Suspirei e disse.

-Entendo sim.

Não muito depois disso, ouvi passos de alguém descendo pela escada.

-Quem mais está aqui?- perguntei

Antes que eles pudessem me responder, Rachel apareceu na sala sorrindo ao ver a minha cara de "como é que é?!"

-Rachel?!- disse

-Sim- disse Quíron- você não sabe porque não estava aqui, mas Rachel absorveu o espírito do Oráculo de Delphos.

-O daquela múmia?- perguntei

-Exato.

-Então... deus dos heróis, dos dragões e... do que mais mesmo?- disse Rachel

-Das navegações- disse

-Isso!-disse ela- nossa, Percy, eu fiquei tão chocada quanto soube...

-Não mais do que eu- disse sorrindo para ela- Oráculo hein? Quem diria....

-Eu estava destinada a isso- disse ela- é a minha missão, sempre foi. Nosso encontro não foi por acaso, foi para que você me trouxesse até aqui.

Certo, certo. Encontro, destino, missão e nada é por acaso, disso eu sei muito bem, acabara de sair vivo de uma profecia da qual eu tinha certeza que morreria, e sério, falo por experiência própria, esse negócio de profecia é um saco, por que os Oráculos não podem simplesmente dizer "vai acontecer isso, isso e isso" ao invés de fazer rimas que quase sempre são interpretados errado que que geralmente tem duplo sentido? Desse jeito eles só complicam a nossa vida!

-Então...- disse Rachel- como vai a nova vida? Grover me contou sobre sua madrasta...

Fiz careta só de lembrar.

-É, não está nada fácil- disse- por que acha que estou aqui? Preciso muitíssimo ficar um pouco longe de tanto rancor...

Apesar de eu achar que Amphitrite está começando a gostar de mim, talvez meu pai tenha razão, afinal.

-Ora, ora, é mesmo uma pena- disse Dionísio sendo muito irônico- e você garota? O que estava fazendo lá em cima? Seu quarto é para o outro lado.

Rachel fez uma cara engraçada, como se estivesse dizendo "intrometido...", não resisti em rir.

-Estava levando um lanche para Annabeth- disse- ela esta a muito tempo trancada lá, daqui a pouco vai criar raízes!

-Annabeth?- disse- ela está aqui?

-Está sim- disse Grover- tem um quarto lá em cima que demos para ela trabalhar na reconstrução do Olimpo, ela passa o dia todo lá...

-É por isso que eu digo que logo ela vai criar raízes- disse Rachel- ela não está trabalhando, esta vegetando!

Suspirei fundo e disse.

-Acho melhor eu ir falar com ela.

Rachel me olhou meio preocupada.

-Tem certeza?- disse- porque ela não esta muito normal, principalmente trabalhando desse jeito...

-Tenho sim, e não é de agora que ela esta estranha- disse me levantando- preciso saber porque ela não se despediu de mim.

Ela olhou para escada, como se estivesse vendo a Annabeth, e depois olhou para mim.

-Tenha cuidado com o que diz a ela.- adivertiu.

-Já sei disso- disse subindo as escadas.

Parei na frente da porta já envelhecida, a abri um pouco e pude ver papéis, pergaminhos, e mais alguns bagulhos espalhados pelo chão, o quarto estava escuro e quente, pois as janelas estavam fechadas, e havia apenas uma fraca luz de um abajur iluminando o local.

Estava tudo quase inabitável, tudo que havia era uma mesa no centro e um verdadeiro rio de papeis, aquilo poderia acumular traças e fungos, não era um lugar muito legal para se passar os dias.

Mas ela passava, e ainda passa, estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem percebeu minha chegada, estava debruçada sobre a mesa desenhando e fazendo cálculos, a mesa ficava de costas para porta, sendo assim, tudo que pude ver foi seus cachos loiros que lhe cobriam os ombros, eles estavam bem maltratados e despenteados, pelo visto Rachel tinha razão, estava tão viciada no trabalho que não tinha nem tempo para cuidar do cabelo...

-Annabeth?- disse revelando a minha presença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, sim! Eu sou má!  
HAHAHAHA!!!* risada diabólica*  
Mas se não for assim não tem graça né? E eu adoro deixar um gostinho de quero mais!  
E os que ainda não comentaram COMENTEM e digam o que acharam!


	6. O Deus dos Heróis — Eu, e a história de Anaklusmos — capítulo 6

Foi como em um filme em câmera lenta, os barulhos dos rabiscos cessaram, e ela virou-se lentamente na cadeira ficando de frente para mim, estava com olheiras terríveis e olhos cansados, e olhava para mim de um forma meio... magoada.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?- disse ela com a voz falha.

-Isso não é jeito de recepcionar um amigo, Annabeth-disse- a forma certa não seria " oi, como você está?" ou "há quanto tempo!" ou quem sabe talvez " desculpe por não me despedir quando você foi embora e por deixá-lo preocupado?!"

-Preocupado? Ah agora você se importa então? Não pensou nisso enquanto nos abandonava!- disse ela se levantando.

-Abandonava?!- disse incrédulo- você esta doida....

-Ah doida?!- disse ela sarcasticamente- você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os deuses raramente aparecem, Percy.

-Bem, eu sou diferente- disse- estou aqui agora não é?

-Pode ser, mas sumiu por uma semana.

-Está exigindo demais Annabeth, não posso ficar aqui o tempo todo.

-Não estou não, antes você ficava aqui o verão todo, todos os dias.

-Mas agora eu sou um deus, é loucura querer que as coisas fiquem como antes!

-Mas é isso que eu quero- disse ela desviando o olhar para o chão- lembra quando eu lhe disse, no mar dos monstros, que eu gostava que as coisas fossem permanentes? Eu queria que aquela época fosse permanente também.

-É muito difícil algo permanente, Annabeth- disse a ela pesaroso- as coisas estão sempre mudando, sempre... é preciso se adaptar a essas mudanças ou então não vai conseguir acompanhar o mundo, pois ele esta em constante mudança.

-Quem é você para querer me dar lição de moral, Cabeça de alga?

Respirei fundo e contei até 10, não ia adiantar nada me descontrolar com ela, só iria piorar as coisas.

-Mas então era por isso que você não queria falar comigo? Por que virei um deus?- disse calmamente- até onde eu sei, é uma decisão minha, é a minha vida!

Parece que atingi em cheio, por que ela ficou calada, de repente aquela boca da qual saiu tantas coisas ásperas ficou muda, e ela se sentou de novo em sua cadeira.

-Por que...- murmurou ela- pode me explicar por que você quis isso?

Bem, ao menos agora conversaríamos como pessoas civilizadas.

-Por vários motivos- disse- pra começar, o óbvio, imortalidade e poder são coisas tentadoras, e você sabe disso.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-O outro motivo é que eu queria aprender, aprender sobre tudo no mundo, me tornar sábio, e isso só seria possível com muitos anos de vida... ou a imortalidade- disse- e por último, por meu pai.

-Por seu pai?- perguntou ela

-Isso mesmo, lembra-se quando o raio de Zeus foi roubado, e eu fui entregar o raio no Olimpo?

-Sim.

-Naquela noite, depois de pegar o seu raio, Zeus deixou eu e meu pai sozinhos...

Ela olhava para mim sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

-Nós conversamos um pouco, e ele disse...- continuei- ele disse que lamentava meu nascimento.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos.

-Eu nunca esqueci daquilo, então era isso que eu era? Um erro de um deus? Apenas isso?- disse- desde então tudo o que quis foi que ele tivesse orgulho de mim, e que deixasse de lamentar por eu ter nascido.

-Foi por isso...- disse ela

-Sim, foi por isso que aceitei sem nem pensar, meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim e eu ainda poderia estar sempre ao lado dele, era bom demais para ser verdade...

Quando terminei o silêncio foi total, até que me pronunciei.

-Estou perdoado?

Ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos cinzentos e disse.

-Não.

Suspirei cansado, qual era a dela? O que ela queria que eu fizesse?

-Compreendo os seus motivos para virar um deus, mas ainda não gosto nada disso.- disse ela

-Agora é minha vez de perguntar- disse- posso saber por que você tem tanta aversão por eu ser um deus?

Ela suspirou cansada,mas impacientemente.

-Homens... são uns lerdos.

-Como?- perguntei sem entender.

Ela apenas virou-se de volta para a sua mesa e disse.

-Já me atrapalhou demais, vá embora.

Educada ela, não?

-Certo.-disse vencido

-E só venha me ver quando tiver percebido o motivo de eu não gostar de você ter se tornado um deus.

O que ela queria? Que eu adivinhasse?

Não disse nada, apenas fui embora.

Grover tinha razão, mulheres são incompreensíveis.

* * *

-Quíron?

Já estava no acampamento há 4 dias, e aquele era o meu último dia ali, por isso, resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade, e responder a uma dúvida que tem me incomodado.

-Sim, Percy?- disse ele

-Tenho uma dúvida que eu acho que o senhor sabe me responder...

-Que tipo de dúvida?

-É sobre a minha espada- disse

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Bem... pergunte, responderei o que puder.

Contei a ele do "pequeno" chilique que Amphitrite deu ao saber que eu portava aquela espada.

-Não entendi o por que dela ficar daquele jeito- disse- Anaklusmos foi dada a Héracles por Zoe Doce-Amarga não é?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

-Interessante... - dizia Quiron para si mesmo- nunca havia parado para pensar no que isto significava...

-Quiron... será que poderia me explicar logo isso?

-Poderia, sim- disse- sua madrasta está ofendida com razão, meu jovem.

-E eu adoraria saber dessa razão, isso tem me incomodado muito...

-Bem, você tem o direito de conhecer a história de sua espada não é?

Quíron saiu de sua forma normal de centauro, e foi para a sua cadeira de rodas, ao lado dela, havia uma caneca que expelia vapor quente, ele ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e disse.

-Acho melhor se sentar, a história é longa.

E foi o que eu fiz, sentei-me e olhei para ele, finalmente aquela dúvida seria esclarecida.

-Primeiramente terei que lhe falar como o nosso mundo foi criado...- disse- bem, no início de tudo, havia apenas um vazio eterno, apenas um... nada, e desse nada surgiu Caos, a personificação do vazio, mais tarde surgiu Nix- a noite e Érebo- as Trevas, os três vivem por um tempo emergidos na escuridão e no silêncio, porém surge Gaia- a Terra e Nix engravida de Érebo e tem Éter- o céu superior, e Hemera- o dia, e Gaia gera de si mesma Uranus e seus irmãos.

-Certo... mas por que me contou esse história?- perguntei

-Você a conhecia?

-Não.

-Isso já é um bom motivo...

-O senhor me entendeu, Quíron! Por que me contou essa história?

-Por que ela fala sobre as personificações, e a origem do nosso mundo- disse ele- é preciso entender as personificações para compreender sua espada.

-O que a minha espada tem haver com isso?!

-Você já vai entender, pare e escute, Percy.

E foi o que eu fiz.

-Tudo começa em uma época em que nem os deuses haviam nascido..., quando Cronos ainda era uma criança... nessa época, o mundo era governado pelas primeiras entidades divinas, as personificações de cada reino da Terra. O mundo, meu jovem, não era liderado pela Senhor do céu, e sim, pelo próprio céu.

-Uranus...- disse completando o seu raciocínio.

-Exato- disse ele- mas essa história não fala de Uranus, e sim de um de seus irmãos, Pontus.

-A personificação do mar- disse

-Sim, e foi ele, Percy, quem forjou Anaklusmos.

-Foi Pontus?!- minha espada era mais velha do que eu imaginava.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ele a forjou usando partes dele mesmo- disse Quíron.

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados.

-C-como assim?

Ele gargalhou, fiquei com raiva na hora, ele estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

-Sua expressão foi hilária Percy- disse ele quando parou de rir- sim, ele usou partes dele mesmo, ossos, dedos, pele...

Fiz uma careta de desgosto.

-Que nojento!

-É mesmo, mas vamos olhar com outros olhos certo? Foi para isso que te expliquei como nosso mundo foi criado, pense, Percy, Pontus é a personificação do mar, então uma espada feita com partes de seu corpo...

Entendi o que ele quis dizer.

-Quer dizer que ela tem partes do mar?

-Mais do que isso, ela é uma extensão do mar- disse- alguém que fica mais forte no mar, como você, fica mais forte com essa espada.

Aquilo era verdade, porém de um jeito diferente, o mar me dava, além de força, confiança, o que Contracorrente não dava.

-Pontus está morto agora, então a personificação do mar agora é seu pai, mas isso não diminui o poder desse objeto- continuou Quíron- mas a história não acaba por aí. Depois que os Titãs começaram a reinar, Oceanus, o Titã do mar, deu essa espada de presente para a sua filha, Pleione, que era a mãe de Zoe.

-Depois, Zoe deu essa espada a Héracles- concluí

-Isso mesmo, e depois que ele morreu, ela foi para as mãos de Poseidon.

Afundei ainda mais no sofá, toquei instintivamente Anaklusmos, passara tanta coisa com ela e nem sabia de onde viera, de repente eu a sentia pesar em meu bolso, a responsabilidade de possuir uma objeto com tanta história era enorme.

Mas, mesmo contente em saber disso, ainda não explicava a reação de Amphitrite.

-Já esta tarde Percy, não deveria já estar partindo?

-Deveria- disse- mas não saio daqui sem ter tudo explicado.

Quíron suspirou e disse.

-Eu deveria saber, tudo bem então.

Continuei a olhar para ele e Quíron começou a falar.

-Você sabe que essa espada tem um poder imenso, por ter sido feita por Pontus. Quando ela chegou em mãos de seu pai, houve uma pequena "briga" para ver quem ficava com ela- disse- Triton e Bentesicima praticamente imploraram por essa espada, mas Poseidon não a deu para nenhum dos dois, disse que iria guardá-la para uma ocasião especial.

-E por que isso irritou Amphitrite?

Quíron franziu as sobrancelhas e disse.

-Você ainda não entendeu?

Balancei a cabeça indicando que não.

-Poseidon guardou Anaklusmos para uma "ocasião especial", e depois você aparece com ela, é como se você estivesse com uma placa " favorito de Poseidon"- disse ele- isso irrita sua madrasta pois você é o filho dele com outra mulher, mas você se tornou o favorito, e não um dos filhos dela, e isso estraçalha sua honra. Além do mais, é apenas uma teoria, mas acredito que ela suspeita que essa escolha de favorito não tenha a ver com você e sim com a sua mãe, se você pensar dessa maneira, é até normal sua reação.

Favorito... favorito... de novo essa história! Eu não sou favorito coisa nenhuma! Sem chance! Não há nenhuma possibilidade disso, será que ninguém aqui considera que eu fui abandonado até meus 12 anos? E que, antes dessa semana, eu não o tinha visto mais que cinco vezes na minha vida? E ainda insistem em dizer que sou o favorito!

E ele provavelmente me deu Anaklusmos porque não havia nenhuma outra espada em seu artesanal, é isso, com certeza.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, Quíron disse

-Ainda em negação? Tudo bem, faz parte, com o tempo você verá que é verdade... Mas olha só a hora, já esta tarde.

Olhei para a janela, como o tempo passava rápido... já era de noite!

-É melhor você ir não é? Como pretende ir embora? Em cima de um dragão?

-Acho melhor não, chamará muito a atenção, e eu já fiz isso de mais por aqui.

Era verdade,no meu segundo dia aqui, Quíron me apresentou aos campistas ( os novatos, claro, porque o resto me conhecia), e eu não tive um só minuto de sossego, para onde eu ia, sempre havia campistas atrás, seguindo-me como sombras, eu hein!

Eles também deram uma festa em minha homenagem, no fim dela, sentamos todos em volta da fogueira e os novatos me pediram para narrar minhas aventuras, no início fiquei meio surpreso, mas depois sorri e comecei com o roubo dos raios.

Foi divertido.

-Eu vou nadando mesmo- disse- acho melhor eu ir logo embora.

Já havia me despedido de Grover, Nico e Thalia ( que já tinha ido embora com as caçadoras), faltava apenas Annabeth, mas ela pedira para eu não entrar mais lá, e foi o que eu fiz. Dando um último olhar para as escadas, como em um adeus silencioso, fui para a parte de trás da Casa Grande.

-Só mais uma coisa- disse Quíron já de volta a forma de centauro- Thalia lhe mandou esse bilhete.

Ele me estendeu um papel amassado, peguei e li imediatamente.

_Como você é muito lerdo, Cabeça de alga, vou lhe dar uma dica para descobrir o que a Annabeth está sentindo._

_É uma dica simples: Pense na Annabeth como uma Caçadora._

_Boa sorte!_

_Thalia._

Pensar em Annabeth como uma caçadora? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história de Anaklusmos foi uma mistura de mitologia com a minha criatividade.  
Vamos separar:  
Minha invenção- Pontus ter forjado a espada, e a briga de Triton e Bentesicima pela espada.  
Mitologia- Todo o resto!


	7. Eu, uma missão e um dragão

O palácio do meu pai já estava começando a ser reconstruído, os ciclopes e os sereianos trabalhavam duro na construção, demoraria para ficar fabuloso como antes, mas ao menos logo poderemos sair do subsolo.

Quando cheguei a entrada do palácio subterrâneo, vi Roda sentada em uma pedra, bem em frente a porta, tive a ligeira impressão de que ela estava me esperando.

-Percy! Você demorou!- disse ela ao me ver

-Ainda estou no prazo, Roda- disse

-Mesmo assim...- disse ela- Bente já voltou

Bente? Ah é mesmo, Bentesicima.

\- É uma pena que justo quando você chega ele tenha saído- disse ela- foi ver a namorada... e olha, acho que só volta amanhã.

Ri um pouco junto a ela

-É uma pena mesmo, bem, o verei quando ele voltar

-Duvido muito... você mal chegou e já vai embora...

-Como assim?

-Papai tem uma missão para você.

Missão?

-Vamos a sala do trono, ele vai te explicar melhor.

Ela se agarrou no meu braço e me puxou pelos corredores até a grande porta verde-safira que antecedia a sala do trono. Quando entramos, meu pai estava conversando com um sereiano... eu acho, bem, ele parecia um sereiano mas o rosto dele... ah! Vocês já estão acostumado com coisas estranhas não é? Então vou falar sem rodeios, ele tinha cara de golfinho.

E eu que achava que já tinha visto de tudo...

-Ah Percy, aquele é...- antes que Roda terminasse, Poseidon percebeu a nossa presença e disse

-Percy, finalmente chegou- o que ele quis dizer com "finalmente"?- este é o tenente Delphin, deus dos golfinhos.

Hum... apropriado.

-Ah! O salvador do Olimpo!- disse ele me estendendo a mão

-Prazer, senhor Delphin- disse

-Me chame apenas Delphin, afinal para que formalidade? Logo seremos parente não?

Arregalei os olhos e disse -Como é?!

-Ele é o meu noivo Percy- disse Roda

Olhei para ela, e depois para ele. Ok, aqui eis um casal que não tem nada a ver. Fiquei completamente chocado, minha irmã ia se casar com um... cara de golfinho?! Quer dizer, além de isso ser muito estranho, como é que ela iria beijá-lo? Ele tem um bico de pelo menos uns 30 cm! Além do mais, ele tem cauda e Roda tem pernas, como é que eles iriam... você sabe, ter filhos?!

-Bem, eu vou indo, foi um prazer conhecê-lo Percy.- Delphin acenou a cabeça e foi em embora.

Depois que ele se foi, virei para Roda ainda chocado, meu pai começou a rir, acho que da minha cara.

-Você... você vai se casar com...- disse perplexo.

-Sim, Percy, ele tem cara de golfinho- disse ela- mas entenda, depois de passar séculos no mar, vivendo entre peixes, você acaba achando normal e até atraente.

Atraente?! Ela disse atraente?!

-Deixando o tenente de lado... Roda já deve ter lhe falado sobre a missão não é?-disse meu pai.

Me virei para ele

-Ela apenas comentou- disse- do que se trata?

-Não é nada complicado, uns monstros que sobraram do ataque de Oceanus ainda estão causando problemas no norte... eu ia mandar Triton, mas achei que você gostaria de ir.

Meu pai me conhecia melhor do que eu imaginava, faz tempo que eu não luto com monstros, certo, uma semana, mas se tem algo de que eu preciso agora, é de adrenalina.

-Eu não gosto disso- disse Roda- toda vez que eu acho que vou poder te conhecer melhor, você vai embora.

-Filha deixe disso, vocês tem a eternidade- disse meu pai- Percy, você vai parti agora ou depois?

-Acho melhor partir agora....

-Mas já?- disse Roda

-Quanto antes partir, antes eu voltarei, Roda...

-Ao menos descanse um pouco, você pode ir amanhã de manhã!- insistiu ela.

-Acho que Roda tem razão, você deve estar cansado...- disse meu pai

-Isso!- comemorou ela

-Tudo bem, vou amanhã de manhã- disse- estou indo para o meu quarto então.

Me despedi do meu pai e saí da sala com Roda em meu encalço, um pouco antes de chegarmos ao meu quarto, ela disse

-Ah, só pra você saber...minha mãe gosta de você.

Ta, isso foi do nada, e me assustou totalmente.

-O que?

-Ela e o papai discutiram a semana toda...- começou ela- ele sabe que você não foi para o acampamento só para dizer a Quíron sobre as mudanças, até porque você poderia fazer isso por carta, ele sabe que você queria fugir daqui, pelo visto, nosso pai te conhece melhor do que você pensa.

Continuei calado, ouvindo atentamente.

-Ele ficou triste, Percy, e culpou a minha mãe por você não ter gostado daqui, e eu ouvi toda a discussão, escondida é claro.

"_-Se ele está se sentindo mal a culpa é sua! O que custa conhecê-lo um pouco?!- disse o papai._

_-Errado. Isso tudo é por causa do seu egoísmo!- Respondeu minha mãe_

_-Meu egoísmo?!_

_-Exatamente, foi você que trouxe para cá seu filho bastardo querendo que ele fosse parte da família!- disse ela- foi egoísmo seu querer que nós o aceitássemos._

_-Não foi egoísmo!- revidou ele- eu só o queria por perto! Esse é o momento que ele precisa de mim! A vida de um deus é totalmente diferente que a de um semideus!_

_-Por que você o quer por perto agora?! Pensei que o tivesse abandonado por 12 anos!- gritou ela- Você quer é fazer algo por ele para não se sentir tão mal!_

_-E se for?! O que isso tem haver com egoísmo?!_

_-Tudo! Porque você nos envolveu nisso- disse ela- ele é o seu filho amado, não meu._

_-Então esse é o problema? Você o faz sofrer porque ele é o filho de outra mulher?_

_-Se ele está sofrendo a culpa é sua, você sabia que ele seria tratado assim, então por que o trouxe para cá?!- disse ela- já até sei o que vai dizer " eu o queria por perto" e isso não é egoísmo?_

_Papai ficou calado por um tempo, até que se sentou no trono e disse._

_-Tem razão, fui egoísta- começou agora mais calmo do que antes, só que bem mais triste- mas você não deixa de estar errada, tratando-o tão mal só por ele ter nascido... ele não tem culpa, Amphitrite._

_-Não é o que ele tenha culpa ou não, é o que ele simboliza, ele fruto de uma traição sua!- disse ela- não é como se eu já não estivesse acostumada, mas sabe o que é ter que olhar para ele e lembrar disso?!_

_-Se o seu problema é comigo, desconte sua raiva em mim e não nele!- disse o papai- Percy é um ótimo garoto, não tem porque você não gostar dele._

_-Tem sim! É a minha honra que está em jogo Poseidon, não vou gostar de um filho bastardo!_

_-Não há porque nisso... se você conhecê-lo vai mudar de ideia, é fácil gostar dele._

_-E você acha que eu já não sei disso?!- disse ela- ele é gentil, talentoso, correto, leal e educado, faz ideia do quanto eu tenho que me esforçar para não gostar dele?_

_-Amphitrite..._

_-Tenho que ter muito cuidado, ou então eu vou acabar amando-o, se eu não tratá-lo mal, logo eu vou começar a achar que sou a mãe dele."_

Eu estava de boca aberta, não podia acreditar no que ela havia acabado de me contar, a esta altura, já havíamos chegado a porta do meu quarto a um bom tempo, mas eu não entrei.

-Ela... realmente disse isso?- disse ainda chocado.

-Você não devia estar tão surpreso-disse Roda- nosso pai tem razão, é fácil gostar de você, acho que é por isso que ele tinha tanta certeza de que iríamos aceitá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde..., a discussão deles não parou ai, e eles também tiveram várias outras. Mas é basicamente a mesma coisa, papai dizendo que minha mãe não te aceita e ela o chamando de egoísta... Minha mãe é malvada quando esta irritada, ela disse coisas horríveis para o papai.

-Que tipo de coisas?- perguntei

-A pior de todas, foi quando ela enumerou cada erro que ele cometeu com você, disse que você provavelmente o odiava, e por fim, disse que ele era um péssimo pai- disse Roda

-Que terrível...- murmurei

-É mesmo, e sabe o que o papai respondeu?- balancei a cabeça indicando que não- ele disse "eu sei".

"Eu sei"?!, Poseidon achava que era um péssimo pai?

-Mas apesar de tudo, minha mãe gosta de você- disse ela- ela só... não quer gostar, entende?

Minha vontade de dizer "não" é grande, gosta mas não quer gostar? Isso é ambíguo demais para mim.

-Entendo- disse suspirando, foi uma semana repleta de conversas importantes, com Annabeth, sobre a história de minha espada, e agora, sobre meu pai e minha madrasta. Deuses, eu precisava mesmo de um descanso.

* * *

Bem ao norte, perto de algumas ilhas paradisíacas, ficava uma enorme parede de corais, cores fortes como vermelho e amarelo embelezavam o local, e a variedade de espécies vivendo lá era enorme, pena que estava sendo destruído.

Uma boa quantidade de monstros tratavam de acabar com o local, as nereidas defendiam o lugar com persistência, mas veja bem, nereidas são sábias e conselheiras, não foram feitas para o combate, sendo assim, não estavam conseguindo muito mais do que machucar a elas mesmas, porém eu admirava a coragem delas.

Se eu ainda fosse um meio-sangue seria difícil lidar com todos esses monstros sozinho,mas agora, com esse corpo imortal e forte de deus, seria apenas uma diversão.

Os monstros repararam a minha presença, deixaram as nereidas de lado, e vieram me atacar todos juntos.

-Podem vir- disse pegando Contracorrente.

Nunca me pareceu tão prazeroso lutar como agora, consigo descontar toda a agonia e a dúvida que sentia, me sentia leve, leve como nunca estive, pude distrair a minha mente de tudo o que me ocorrera, pude desfrutar do que desejei desde que virei deus, adrenalina.

Podia sentir uma enorme energia correndo dentro de mim, ela aumentava, aumentava e aumentava, sentia meu corpo palpitar, eu sequer pensava, apenas liberava tudo que havia em meu interior, logo os monstros viravam pó só de se aproximar de mim de tão forte que era o poder que eu liberava, opa! Acho que me empolguei demais, não é estranho que eu tenha liberado meus poderes enquanto a adrenalina me dominava, já que ainda não controlo meus poderes.

-Acabou.- disse guardando minha espada.

Foi bem mais rápido do que eu imaginava, foi questão de minutos, acabei com todos! Foi rápido porém empolgante, me preocupei por um momento se a liberação em massa de meus poderes tinha causado algum problema, mas depois que vi que estava tudo bem, deixei para lá.

-O Senhor Poseidon disse que o senhor viria- disse uma nereida se aproximando, ela estava terrivelmente machucada- muito obrigada por derrotá-los.

-Não a de que, foi um prazer- e fora mesmo.

Outras nereidas se aproximaram de mim para me cumprimentar.

-Gostaria que nos desculpassem por sermos tão inúteis- disse uma delas- todas as outras áreas do mar conseguiram derrotar os seus monstros depois que a guerra acabou, menos nós...

-O senhor é tão poderoso... derrotou todos em menos de cinco minutos- disse outra delas- não somos nada perto do Senhor Percy!- corei depois desse elogio, e também por ser chamado de Senhor.

Foi assim por mais algum tempo, elas me agradeciam e diziam o quanto eu era forte, até eu ouvir um barulho estranho.

Parecia um ronco... não, um choro, um choro de animal.

Vinha detrás de algumas pedras e algas lá por perto, pedi para que as nereidas não me seguissem e fui indo para de onde o som vinha, afastei as algas para olhar o animal.

Um... um dragão, um dragão bebê.

Porém eu nunca havia visto dragão como aquele... era completamente diferente de tudo que já havia visto, e como deus deles, podia dizer com certeza que aquele tipo de dragão não existia.

Só para início de conversa, ele estava debaixo d'água, oras! Dragões não respiram debaixo d'água! Ah, mas aquele respirava, e tinha mais, dragões costumavam a ter cores escuras ou fortes, como vermelho ou bronze, mas aquele era branco feito neve, com manchas azul-marinhas ao redor dos olhos e na ponta da calda. E para terminar, dragões tinham pequenos chifres em todo o pescoço Mas aquele não possuía chifre algum, exceto pelas manchas azuis ao redor dos olhos que cresciam até virar pequeninos chifres, mas não era lá essa coisas.

Sua cabeça possuía um formato bem parecido com a de uma serpente, e os olhos eram azul-safira, com certeza era um dragão singular, que eu poderia jurar que não existia!

Mas estava lá, na minha frente, chorando incansavelmente.

Tentei ler sua mente, mas estava tudo muito confuso, imagens e sentimentos se misturavam, deve ser porque ele ainda é um bebê, não tem pensamentos muito lógicos...

Eu o peguei no meus braços e ele parou de chorar ( isso se choro for a palavra certa para o barulhinho que ele fazia, mas enfim..), ele se aconchegou em meus braços, de onde será que ele viera?

Foi então que pensei na luta contra os monstros, em que liberei meus poderem em uma enorme quantidade.

Ah não...

* * *

-Hahahaha!!!

Meu pai ria com gosto, e eu fiquei apenas olhando, emburrado.

-Não precisava rir tanto...- murmurei

Ele nem ligou, continuou a rir.

-Mas criar uma nova espécie de dragão só por se empolgar um pouco é realmente engraçado, irmãozinho- disse Roda com o pequeno dragão nos braços- essas coisas só acontecem com você.

Quando meu pai finalmente parou de rir, ele disse.

-Bem, mas isso tudo só mostrou que você ainda não controla seus poderes..., precisará treinar mais se quiser partir para uma missão de novo.

-Certo- disse, então me virei para Roda- me dá ele aqui

-Não... ele é tão lindinho... deixa ele dormir comigo?

-Não, ele vem comigo- disse estendendo os braços

-Mas...- reclamou ela, deuses! Ela parece uma criança

Continuei com os braços estendidos e olhando para ela, Roda acabou desistindo e me entregou o dragãozinho.

-Amanhã eu posso brincar com ele?

-Amanhã eu vou testá-lo, ver quais são as diferenças dele com os outros dragões, é uma criatura muito singular, é preciso ver do que ele é capaz. Depois disso você pode brincar com ele.

-Mas ele é um bebê... você não pode simplesmente testa-lo.

-Isso não quer dizer muita coisa para um dragão- disse Poseidon- um dragão já nasce com todos os seus poderes, a diferença é apenas na proporção deles.

Estranhei que meu pai soubesse tanto sobre dragões, mas ele tinha milênios de idade afinal...

-Bem então eu vou indo.- disse enquanto saía.

Ao chegar em meu quarto, pus aquele estranho dragão em cima da minha cama, ele deitou lá e ficou me encarando com um olhar engraçado, não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas sua expressão foi gozada, e eu ri.

-Você precisa de um nome...

Comecei a pensar em várias possibilidades, ele era um homem, sabia disso pois era o deus dele, mas na verdade, não havia nada neles que diferenciasse fêmea e macho... mas enfim, vários nomes passaram por minha cabeça, pensei em Jura, Hírator e Fundor, eu sei, muito estranho, mas dragões costumavam ter nomes bem esquisitos, também pensei em Ohem, Gretiem, Beoran, e muitos outros, mas nenhum desses me pareceu apropriado. Fiquei um tempo olhando para o dragão pensando em um nome, até que um veio a minha cabeça, sim! Esse era perfeito!

-Tenho um nome para você- disse pegando-o - sabe, quando eu era criança eu via muitos desenhos..., e em um deles tinha um personagem bem interessante, ele era totalmente branco, as roupas, o cabelo, os olhos... ele era quase a personificação do branco. Não sei o que significa o nome dele, mas me parece apropriado.

Olhei para aqueles olhos azuis e disse.

-O que acha de Yue?

Mesmo sendo um bebê, e ainda não sabendo palavras humanas, eu senti uma grande satisfação que vinha na mente dele, ele gostara do nome. Sorri como resposta, e Yue se enrolou em volta de si mesmo e adormeceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, é terrível, mas a fic está chegando ao fim, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo.  
Pois é, eu queria resolver TUDO nesse capítulo, mas não deu, ao menos resolvi a questão da Amphitrite, ela gosta do Percy afinal...  
Ah, e os nomes de dragão mencionados nesse capítulo foram todos tirados do livro "Eragon", o qual eu amo com TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS.  
Estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, uma fic que se passa 50 anos depois de "o deus dos heróis", mas OLHE LÁ! O Percy não vai ser o protagonista, isso eu já decidi. SE essa continuação realmente sair, vai ser protagonizada por uma personagem criada por mim...  
e COMENTEM! Viu?


	8. Eu, percebendo como sou idiota.

Ilhas desertas são realmente muito úteis, principalmente se você precisa testar um dragão.

Yue estava empolgado e curioso, aquela era a primeira vez que ele ia para for d'água ( claro, ele nem tinha uma semana de vida!) ele ficara fascinado com a gravidade mais alta da terra firme, ficava pulando de um lado para o outro, mexendo nas folhas, na areia, enfim! Explorando tudo, coisa de criança. Fiquei olhando ele brincar enquanto pensava como iria testá-lo.

-Vamos ver...- disse a mim mesmo- melhor começarmos pelo voo.

Como ele ainda não entendia palavras, transmiti para mente dele a imagem dele voando, ele entendeu e passou a bater as assas freneticamente, porém tudo o que conseguira foi subir alguns metros e depois cair de cara no chão, ele logo começou chorar daquele seu jeito peculiar.

-Calma, calma- disse pegando ele no colo- acho que posso te ajudar.

Então eu o levantei o mais alto que pude e comecei a correr, Yue abriu as assas aproveitando o impulso que eu lhe dava, e bateu as assas até que começou a flutuar a sair da minha mão.

Dessa vez deu certo, ele consegui decolar e foi alto, ele continuou a subir e a subir até desaparecer nas nuvens, foi então que fui atingido por uma onda de preocupação.

-Yue!- gritei, ele não podia ir para tão longe de mim! Era perigoso!

Pouco depois eu o vi descer em uma velocidade impressionante, passou na minha frente tão rápido que só vi uma mancha branca, e depois subiu de novo, para as nuvens.

Percebi o que ele queria me dizer "não se preocupe"

Ah Yue, não me peça o impossível...

Pelo visto ele gostou muito de voar, ele brincava de furar as nuvens, subia e descia, mergulhava no mar depois disparava no céu, deixei ele voar por um tempo enquanto percebia sua diferença com o voo de outros dragões, ele era indiscutivelmente mais rápido, nenhum outro dragão era tão rápido a ponto de deixar apenas uma mancha por onde passa.

Chamei ele de volta, ainda tínhamos muito o que fazer.

Passei para ele a imagem de um dragão (comum) soltando fogo, Yue tentou copiar, forçando o fogo a sair, para quem via de fora, parecia que ele estava tentando vomitar, porém tudo o que saía era fumaça, acho que ele esta fazendo algo de errado...

Porém, dessa vez eu não podia ajudar em nada.

Sentei-me em uma pedra ali perto e continuei a observá-lo em suas tentativas frustradas, suspirei relaxadamente enquanto ouvia as ondas do mar e sentia o meu rosto ser beijado pelo vento, foi quando um som estranho me trouxe de volta "ao mundo"

Yue estava engasgando.

-Yue!- disse enquanto corria para ajudá-lo, porém antes que eu chegasse lá, ele tossiu e cuspiu uma pequena chama... verde.

Fogo grego.

* * *

Cheguei no palácio e fui para o meu quarto sem topar com ninguém, Yue estava mais agitado do que o de costume por causa do divertido dia na terra firme, quando chegamos no meu quarto ele pulou para a minha cama e se enrolou nas cobertas.

-Folgado...- disse

Deixei minhas coisas no chão mesmo ( era para isso que tínhamos sereianas trabalhando aqui, e eu sou bagunceiro mesmo, não tem para onde fugir), e me sentei na cama, meu dragão saiu das cobertas e veio até mim, comecei a acaricia-lo enquanto ele, curioso, enfiava a cabeça em meus bolsos.

-O que você quer aí hein?

Foi quando ele saiu de um dos bolsos com algo na boca.

-O que é isso?- disse pegando da boca dele, era um papel.

_Como você é muito lerdo, Cabeça de alga, vou lhe dar uma dica para descobrir o que Annabeth está sentindo._

_É uma dica simples: pense na Annabeth como uma caçadora._

_Boa sorte!_

_Thalia._

Era o bilhete de Thalia, puxa... depois de ter acontecido tanta coisa eu já havia quase me esquecido dele.

Mas a dica dela não era nada simples, pensar em Annabeth como uma caçadora? O que ela queria dizer?

Vamos ver, caçadoras, imortais, virgens e sempre na sombra de Ártemis, o que isso tinha a ver com Annabeth? Ela não estaria pensando em se tornar caçadora, não é?

Há uma grande chance de que esteja, lembro-me de quando Grover me mostrou o folheto na bolsa dela, ela estava pensando sim em ser uma caçadora, por causa de Luke.

Certo, o que isso tem haver comigo? É a vida dela poxa! Se ela quiser virar uma freira eterna que vá em frente! Eu não estava nem ai!

Não estou nem aí mesmo.

Nem um pouquinho.

Ela que faça o que quiser.

Tá, quem eu estou querendo enganar? Ligo sim, e muito.

Ainda me lembro de como fiquei bolado achando que ela seria uma caçadora imortal e eu um meio-sangue mortal, para mim foi o fim, ficava horas pensando em como eu envelheceria e ela ficaria para sempre jovem, bela e uma donzela, pensava desesperadamente em como mudar a sua opinião antes que fosse tarde.

Eu não queria perdê-la, meu mundo cairia se isso acontecesse e...

Ah deuses.

Alguém, por favor, alguém coloque uma placa de idiota nas minhas costas.

Como eu não percebi isso antes?! Era isso! Era por isso que ela não queria falar comigo! Era por isso que ela estava vegetando de tanto trabalhar!

Acho que vou passar o resto da minha vida lamentando a minha lerdeza, e olha que terei uma vida beeeem longa.

Mas nada no mundo é inrestaurável, ainda dava para voltar atrás, ainda dava para fazer alguma coisa.

Preciso ir urgentemente para o acampamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, esse capítulo é BEM pequeno, mas é pq na verdade ele é o fim do capítulo anterior, só que não deu para eu postar tudinho então ficou assim, essa é a parte que devia estar no outro mas eu separei, por isso é tão pequena...  
E o próximo capítulo será o último... já está acabando, acho que vou chorar.


	9. Eu, pronto para a eternidade

Olhava pela janela apreensivo, mesmo depois de descobrir o problema de Annabeth, não sabia o que fazer. Veja bem, eu sou um deus, e ela uma meio-sangue, mesmo que fiquemos juntos por um tempo não vai dar certo.

Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer nunca teria me tornado deus.

Yue estava sentado em meu colo, ele estava incrivelmente quieto, apenas me olhando. Tirei os olhos da janela e encarei os olhos azul-safira, meus problemas não eram dele, não deveria estar enchendo-o com isso, mas eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem me apoiar.

-_Percy –_ pensou ele.

Essa era uma das novidades da semana. Yue começara a aprender a falar, ou melhor, a pensar palavras, além de que ele entendia quase tudo que eu falava para ele... ele só sabia dizer "Percy", mas era um começo não é? Além disso, me sentia lisonjeado com o fato de a primeira palavra que ele aprendera ser meu nome. Roda, cheia de graça como sempre, comparou isso ao fato de a primeira palavra dos bebês ser _papa _, não achei a menor graça.

Suspirei e pensei "_desculpe te estressar com o meu mal-humor, amiguinho" _me levantei disposto a levá-lo para Roda, ela seria uma companhia bem melhor que eu.

Porém, ao me virar para a porta da sala de estar do palácio, dei de cara com uma bela mulher de vestido branco em estilo Grécia antiga, encostada na porta com um olhar indecifrável.

_-_Senhora Amphitrite?- disse sem entender.

Ela caminhou até mim devagar e com os braços cruzados abaixo do peito.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou ela, era impossível dizer o que ela estava pensando, seu olhar era passivo e sua expressão não dava nenhuma pista, o que ela _realmente _queria comigo?

-Como assim?- perguntei

-Você anda melancólico ultimamente, com certeza aconteceu algo.

Nem preciso dizer o quanto fiquei surpreso, ela estava preocupada comigo?

-Sim, aconteceu algo- admiti, ela ficou me olhando, esperando que eu falasse logo o motivo de meu humor, resolvi finalmente desabafar com alguém que não era Yue, mesmo que esse alguém seja Amphitrite.

-Certo- disse, e então contei tudo, tudo sobre mim e Annabeth, sobre o desaparecimento dela no dia em que virei deus, sobre a nossa discussão no acampamento e sobre o bilhete de Thalia, ela apenas ficou ouvindo atentamente sem expressar nenhuma opinião, quando terminei, ela ficou um tempo calado, refletindo, enquanto eu imaginava qual seria a sua opinião, depois de um tempo, ela disse:

-Você é tão lerdo quanto o meu marido...

Não pude deixar de rir- Eu sei...- disse.

-Antes de tudo, Percy, preciso saber se você a ama de verdade- disse ela me olhando séria

-É claro que sim!- respondi.

-De verdade mesmo?- disse ela- e nunca vai traí-la?

-Nunca seria capaz de traí-la!- disse- eu quero ela, e apenas ela, nenhuma outra!

Amphitrite sorriu e disse – Sendo assim, acho que tenho a solução.

Arregalei os olhos- Tem mesmo?

-Tenho, mas que uma coisa fique clara- disse ela- não estou fazendo porque gosto de você, e sim porque Poseidon provavelmente iria me culpar pela a sua melancolia.

Segurei o riso e disse- Certamente, Senhora. Mas o que acha que eu devo fazer?

Ela sorriu e disse- você conhece a história de Teseu e o labirinto?

* * *

Aquela escuridão e poeira já estava começando a me deixar irritado, era impossível que alguém conseguisse viver em um lugar daqueles!

Vim para o acampamento de mansinho ( acho que o meu pai nem sabe que eu saí do palácio!) e cheguei no acampamento sem falar com ninguém, fui direto para a casa grande e para o quarto onde Annabeth trabalhava.

Estava tão empoeirado e escuro quanto da última vez, vi ela debruçada na mesa cheia de papéis com desenhos complicados, me aproximei para ver melhor e vi o seus olhos fechados e seu rosto sereno, ela estava dormindo lindamente amassando os desenhos de estátuas e edifícios, me sentei ao lado dela e sussurrei- Acorda, Sabidinha.

Ela acordou de supetão.

-Percy?- disse ela em uma mistura de sono e surpresa- o que... o que você...

-E ainda pergunta? Foi você que me deu aquela condição!- disse e ela corou.

Levantei e me dirigi até a janela.

-Ei, o que você está fazendo?

A ignorei, e abri a janela deixando que o Sol e o vento entrassem no recinto.

-Esse lugar estava precisando disso...

-Por que fez isso?- disse ela, credo, eu só estava ajudando.

-Ah, por favor, já ta na hora de sair desse estado lamentável, Annabeth, Rachel tem razão, você está vegetando aqui- disse - só estou cuidando do seu bem-estar, além disso, Apolo vai se ofender se souber que você está negando o brilho dele a tanto tempo...

-Urg! Se eu deixei a janela fechada, é porque eu gosto dela fechada!

Nossa... hoje ela está terrível.

-Não gosta não! Annabeth, eu te conheço, não me venha com isso...

-O que raios você veio fazer aqui?

-Você ainda não sabe?- antes que ela pudesse responder, eu a agarrei pela cintura, a puxei mais para perto, e a beijei.

Toda aquela pose de segundos atrás foi para água a baixo quando eu toquei seus lábios com os meus, ela passava as mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto minhas mão passeavam por suas costas e cintura, podia sentir várias vezes ela se arrepiando, quando acontecia, eu esmagava seu corpo contra o meu.

Enfim, no resumo geral, foi muito bom.

Quando nos soltamos, ela não conseguia olhar em meus olhos, depois de passar uns instantes ofegante, ela explodiu de novo.

-Não!- começou a gritar, se afastando de mim

-O que foi?- perguntei

-Não, não!- ela me ignorou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- me recuso a isso!

-Annabeth, o que houve?

-Eu sei muito bem como isso vai terminar!- disse ela- nós nos envolvemos por um tempo, e depois você some! Como todos os outros deuses!

-Annabeth...

-E para terminar, você ainda vai me deixar com um filho- disse ela- sinto muito, Oh deus, mas não vou me submeter a isso!

Me ofendi um pouco com essas acusações, mas não perdi a calma.

-Annabeth, isso não vai acontecer.

Me aproximei dela, peguei em sua cintura e olhei em seus olhos.

-Casa comigo?

Annabeth ficou completamente chocada, ficou olhando para mim provavelmente esperando que eu dissesse "Brincadeirinha!", mas ei! Eu não brinco com essas coisas!

Levou alguns minutos para ela se recompor.

-O-o que?- gaguejou ela- V-você...

-Pedi você em casamento? Sim, pedi.

-M-mas... como?- dizia ela confusa- você é...

-Um deus- respondi- e você é uma meio-sangue, certo, e daí?

Nunca na vida a havia visto tão confusa, e uma coisa eu sabia, ficar confusa a deixava irritada.

-Como assim "e daí" ?- disse Annabeth- não podemos nos casar! É impossível! Você é imortal e eu mortal! Logo eu vou virar uma vovó e...

-Não é impossível!- disse- se você ao menos me deixasse falar, saberia porque.

Foi então que ela finalmente se calou.

-Certo, Annabeth, você conhece a história de Teseu não é?

-Sim

-E sabe quem foi Ariadne, não sabe?

-Sei, a namorada de Teseu- disse ela como se estivesse respondendo quanto é 2 + 2.

-Isso é o que o mito deixa subentendido, mas não é bem assim.

-Como "não é bem assim"? É sim! Tá no mito!

-No mito diz apenas que ela o ajudou por estar apaixonada, não diz que eles ficaram juntos- disse- na verdade, Teseu a enganou, e a abandonou em um ilha na volta para casa.

-Que horror- disse ela- é por causa de homens como ele que as caçadoras existem.

-Sim- concordei- porém nessa ilha ela conheceu Dionísio, por quem se apaixonou e se casou.

-Ok, isso é novidade- disse ela- Dionísio tem uma esposa?

-Tem sim.

-E é Ariadne?

-É sim.

-Como você sabe disso?

-O próprio Dionísio me contou, há alguns anos- disse- mas o ponto, Annabeth, é que Ariadne era apenas uma humana que via através da Névoa, mas se tornou imortal por se casar com Dionísio, ela não deixou de ser humana, apenas virou imortal.

-Então...- refletia ela.

-O mesmo aconteceu com a minha madrasta, Amphitrite, que era apenas uma nereida, e também com muitas outras esposas de deuses menores, isso não é algo impossível.

Ela ficou calada, com os olhos marejados.

-Não é diferente para nós- disse afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo- você não deixará de ser meio-sangue, mas ficará ao meu lado pela eternidade.

Annabeth ainda não abria a boca, mas ficava piscando tentando reprimir as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Você ainda não me respondeu- disse sorrindo- quer se casar comigo?

Foi o estopim para que ela começasse a derramar um rio de lágrimas.

-Sim- disse ela com aquela voz chorosa- sim, eu quero.

Ela correu e me abraçou forte como nunca e eu envolvi sua cintura, eu e ela sorríamos feito bobos, mas ninguém podia nos culpar, a felicidade quase não cabia dentro de nós.

-Oh meus deuses- disse ela ainda sem acreditar- eu vou me casar. Eu nunca imaginei que casaria com 16 anos!

-Pois é.

-Ah mas tem mais uma coisa!- disse ela apontando o dedo indicador para mim- não vou ser como Hera ou Amphitrite, ouviu senhor Percy?, não vou tolerar uma traição! Se por acaso isso acontecer você me perderá para sempre, entendeu?

-Entendi- disse meio assustado.

-E é bom que aquela chalé que os ciclopes estão construindo fique vazia, entendeu?

-Ora, então você não quer ter filhos?

Ela corou - C-como? É claro que quero!

-Você vai ser imortal, mas continuará sendo meio-humana, e esse seu lado meio-humano fará de nossos filhos...

-Meio-sangues- completou ela- não tinha pensado nisso!

-Percebi- disse

Eu continuei sorrindo vendo ela dizer coisas como aquelas, até que comecei a rir do nada, Annabeth me olhou magoada, parece que achou que eu estava rindo dela.

-Não é de você- disse ainda rindo.

-Então do que está rindo?

-Só estou pensando- disse- o que será que o meu pai vai achar disso?- pois é, ele nem sabia que eu havia saído do palácio.

Ela riu também- Bem, isso não sei, mas eu não me preocupo com o seu pai- disse ela- e sim com a minha mãe.

Fiz uma careta e ela riu da minha cara.

-E agora que você falou, o que será que o pessoal daqui do acampamento vai achar?

-Ah! para de se perguntar o que os outros vão achar!- disse Annabeth- não importa o que eles acham, estaremos juntos e felizes, isso é o que importa.

-Que coisa sábia de se dizer, filha de Atena.

-Você sabe, é algo natural meu.

Ri mais um pouco.

-Sabe- disse, e ela olhou para mim prestando atenção- você ainda precisa conhecer o Yue.

-Quem?- perguntou ela

Puxa, há quanto tempo eu não rio tanto dessa maneira? Há quanto tempo eu não sou feliz dessa maneira?

E sabe de uma coisa? Annabeth tinha razão, no futuro, eu teria que enfrentar não só a nova Grande profecia como muitas outras pela frente, mas eu podia encarar tudo numa boa, porque estava com ela.

Sendo assim, que venha a eternidade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah meus deuses, é o fim.  
Acabou. Mesmo.  
Vou admitir algo a vocês, estou segurando as lagrimas aqui nesse momento, foi dureza escrever a última frase, fiquei em êxtase e em lágrimas ao mesmo tempo, eu amava taaaanto essa fic!  
E, preparei algo especial para o último cap.
> 
> As CURIOSIDADES sobre a fic:
> 
> -O diálogo entre Poseidon e Amphitrite (aquele em que ela admite que gosta do Percy) foi a primeira coisa que escrevi, antes mesmo do prólogo.  
-A ideia do Percy ser o deus dos dragões surgiu porque quando eu fui escrever a fic tinha acabado de ver o filme "Como treinar o seu dragão" e estava, hum... inspirada.  
-Apesar da ideia dos dragões ter saído daquele filme, Yue surgiu em minha mente quando eu li o livro "Eragon", muitas cenas foram inspiradas nos "momentos de bebê" da Saphira, até mesmo deixei o Yue com os olhos cor azul-safira, como a própria.  
-Porém, a aparência do Yue não surgiu da Saphira, e sim de um Pokemon. Me inspirei no Pokemon Lugia para fazer o visual do meu dragãozinho, a única diferença é que o Yue tem quatro patas e não tem manchas azuis nas costas, mas o resto, é td igual!  
-Mais uma vez falando de Yue ^^, dessa vez é sobre o nome dele, já que na verdade, não é japonês, e sim chinês, e significa "Lua"  
-Vocês já devem estar cheios do Yue não é? Mas tenho que falar disso! É uma coisa que apenas 1 leitora ( e olha q eu posto em 2 sites) descobriu, o desenho que Percy pensou para dar o nome do dragãozinho é, nada mais nada menos que Sakura Card Captors! Yue é o nome da verdadeira identidade do Yukito, e um dos guardiões das cartas Clow.  
-Uma coisa interessante, é que Hércules também virou deus (o deus da força), porém ele não era um "deus médio" já que não herdou as habilidades como meio-sangue filho de Zeus. E como o Percy herdou? Tudo graças a Poseidon! Quando ele deu a Percy o domínio das navegações, preservou seus poderes com o mar já que ele precisaria deles para controlar as navegações. Esqueci de mencionar isso na fic...  
-Nico só se tornou imortal porque eu achei injusto que todo mundo se desse bem menos ele ^^  
-Desde que Thalia ainda era uma árvore, meu sonho era que ela chamasse o Percy de "primo", coisa que se realizou nessa fic (mas precisamente no cap 2)  
-A cena em que a Amphitrite ataca o Percy enquanto ele estava dormindo eu tive em um sonho!  
-A história de Anaklusmos não foi planejada, me veio na hora em que eu estava escrevendo, acontece muito isso comigo (como na parte em que a Annabeth disse para o Percy só voltar se ele descobrisse o que havia com ela, saiu só pq eu não tinha um final bom para o diálogo...)  
-Na verdade, eu queria que a Roda se casasse com o deus dos Tubarões (sou completamente LOUCA por tubarões) mas ele não existe T_T (tubarões são injustiçados...) porém me lembrei que existia o deus Delphin, dos golfinhos, a ideia de ele ter cara de golfinho foi outra coisa momentânea que veio enquanto eu estava escrevendo.  
-Por último, preciso dizer que essa é a PRIMEIRA long-fic que eu consigo finalizar (todas as minhas outras long-fics ainda não estão terminadas >.<)


End file.
